


Stop Trying To Be Cheesy Before Halloween!

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: KuroTsuki holidays [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bear Tsukishima Kei, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Wolf Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Kuroo is just being cheesy before the Halloween party with Karasuno, and Kei thinks it’s... who knows?Kuroo just flirting and being an idoit 24/7 before Halloween lmao





	Stop Trying To Be Cheesy Before Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. It will be gay. Very. I hope. I think.

“Just as everyone know, we will have that Halloween party here next week,” Daichi says, “And I forgot to add this but, Nekoma will be joining us, so I want you guys to be on your best behavior.”

Everyone was looking back at Daichi and slightly nodded, then to Yamaguchi and Kei. Yamaguchi nudged Kei’s arm before saying, “Your boyfriends coming over.”

”...Shut up, I know,” Kei replied before looking down to his criss crossed legs. Kei doesn’t exactly know why he accepted to Kuroo’s confession two months ago, but he does know that he does love him back.

All they ever done was kiss, and there was this one time where Kuroo almost touched him down there because they— did an adult kiss— and got too carried away.

Kuroo just told Kei that if he isn’t ready, they don’t have to do it yet. But Kei can really tell Kuroo was lusty, looking at him like a prey, and they were only dating for two months. Kuroo would just laugh it off when Kei caught Kuroo staring.

After practice, Kei was getting changed until he received a text. He took his phone out to see a text from Kuroo. Kei tapped on it, then read what it says.

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Hey baby!~ I bet Daichi told you that we are coming for Halloween over there!~ Watcha gonna be for Halloween?!~_

 

Why is Kuroo making it look like he’s trying to flirt? Wait, now does Kuroo mention it, what IS Kei gonna be for Halloween?

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Please use proper words, Kuroo-san. And yes, Sawamura-san has told us, and I have no idea what I want to be for Halloween._

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Words or not, you still understand!~ You should be wrapped in a ribbon naked for me!_

 

Kei almost cursed out loud.

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Kuroo-san, no. I wouldn’t want to be that in front of everybody, this is a Halloween party we are talking about._

 

”Tsukki? Are you done?” Yamaguchi calls out, peeking from the door. Kei turned to see Yamaguchi before putting his shirt on, his phone in his bag and his headphones around his neck.

”Yeah,” Kei says before grabbing his bag and walked over to Yamaguchi. Daichi was waiting for the two outside before locking the door, then the three of them walked to the other teammates since Daichi is gonna treat them to meat buns.

After meat buns, Yamaguchi went to practice serves and Kei walked home alone, again.

When Kei got home, he took his shoes off and head to his room first, flopping onto his bed, always tired when he arrives home. He groaned when he tried to flip over to his back.

Kei grabbed his pillow before hugging it against his chest. He gave a long sigh before bringing his pillow up and smacked his head with it, covering his face. Just doing that reminds him of someone. An idiot who ends up with some rooster looking hair, though it’s hot—

“Kuroo-san!” Kei says and sat up, throwing his pillow to the edge of the bed before grabbing his bag and his phone.

When he opened it, he found 15 messages from Kuroo. Like, of course, he left him hanging for 30 minutes straight, not even on read.

Kei tapped on the message before reading everything he wrote, he first replied, “Oya? So you would it? But not in front of everyone? ;)” Then after 10 minutes, “Tsukki?”, “I was joking! Please answer!”, or, “Tsukki my sweet baby cakes? I’m worried,” and more. What the heck is with him and cheesy lines?

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_My bad, Kuroo-san. I went to have meat buns with everyone._

 

A reply came in after 3.5 seconds.

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Tsukki! ;-; You had me worried there! Suddenly hanging me up, you could’ve went “Brb” or something! T^T_

 

Kei stared at the emoticons before replying.

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_You worry too much, Kuroo-san. It’s not like someone from the shadows will jump onto me, drug me, then take me to an abandoned place and torture me there._

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Of course I would worry, Tsukki! You’re so cute and precious, anyone COULD jump from the shadows, drug you, take you to an abandoned place, and then instead of torturing you, maybe rape you!_

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Once Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san sees what you wrote to me, I hope they kick you so hard you crack the ground._

 

Kei snickered at his own reply, Daichi and Suga were literally like parents, and when they heard about Kei’s relationship with Kuroo, they were making some kind of plan if Kuroo ever hurted Kei, like they were going to bury him alive.

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_No Tsukki, please don’t!_

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

I _was joking, besides the cute and precious part, but please don’t!_

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_They_ _threatened me that if I ever hurt you, do something inappropriate, or something along those lines, they will make sure my body will never be found!_

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_;-; Tsukki, please don’t! I love you with all my heart with a strawberry ontop!_

 

Kei puff his cheeks, Kuroo was being so funny he would laugh, this is why Kei loves Kuroo so much.

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Calm down, Kuroo-san. I was just playing with you, I won’t tell them._

 

”Kei! It’s time for dinner!~” Kei’s mother called from downstairs. Kei replied with a boring “kay” before texting Kuroo again.

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_I got to go eat dinner, I’ll text you later, Kuroo-san._

 

A reply came in after 3 seconds.

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Okay, baby sugar cakes! Make sure to eat a lot!_

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Stop with the cheesy lines already._

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_What?! No way!_

 

Kei glared at his phone, like he was glaring at Kuroo before throwing his phone to his pillow that was at the edge of the bed. His boyfriend is cheesy, indeed, but if you look closer, Kei was slightly smiling.

Kei got up before taking his uniform off and changed into his casual home clothes, just a striped t-shirt and black shorts with a star on the side.

Kei then walked out his room after changing, walking to the kitchen where the table they eat be at. The food was ready on the table, and his mother was pouring some water in a cup. Kei looked around for his father and brother, then heard Akiteru called from the front door.

”Mom! Your package is here!” Akiteru says as he brings over a box to the living room. Kei watched Akiteru before hearing his mom, “Oh my! That must be our costumes!”

Kei tilted his head slightly, raising a brow. Costumes for Halloween? What did his mother get though? There aren’t even a lot of clothes that can fit Kei, since he’s so tall.

His mother put the cups of water on the table before walking over to Akiteru with a box cutter.

Kei walked over to the living room to see his brother cutting the box. He watched, then Akiteru opened the box and took something out. Akiteru almost bursted out laughing, Kei’s mother was just smiling, and Kei had so many questions.

Why the heck is he holding a bear costume?

”Oh! That must be Kei’s!” His mother says before bending down to check what else is in the box—

Wait wait wait. That’s bear costume is Kei’s?!—

“Mom, why did you get me a bear costume...? No actually— Why didn’t you tell me first...?” Kei says, too surprised to even bring his usual annoyed attitude out.

“I thought it was cute! Plus, this is the only one I found that can fit you... I wonder why they don’t make lots of bigger ones...” Kei’s mother says and put a finger on the side of her cheek.

Kei just stayed still for a bit while Akiteru was trying to calm down, then Kei puffed his cheeks, “It’s not funny, Nii-chan!” Kei says, then Akiteru bursted out laughing again, “But it’s so funny! It’ll be cute on you!” Akiteru replies.

”How’s that funny?!” Kei says before running to Akiteru, but he got up quick and ran off. Their mother chuckled and watched them before gasping, “The food,” She says calmly before walking over to the kitchen to check on the food.

When Akiteru and Kei got to the kitchen, their mother calmed them down and told them to eat dinner.

After dinner, Kei’s mom gave him his costume before Kei walks to his room.

Kei immediately closed his door and locked it when he got in before placing his costume on his chair at his desk. He flopped onto his bed before grabbing his phone, texting Kuroo-san.

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_My mom bought my costume without me knowing. It’s such... a childish costume._

 

Kei sighed and placed his phone next to him and stuffed his face in his sheets. He gave out a big sigh. Why didn’t his mother tell him? If his mother couldn’t find one, she didn’t need to buy one.

Kei shook his head, seems like he’s gonna go along with it because he couldn’t just waste his mother’s money like that. He got his face off his sheets before sitting up. His phone then vibrates.

Kei looked at it before immediately grabbing it, opened it, and saw a reply from Kuroo.

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_I WANNA SEE!!! Please, sweet pumpkin pie!!_

 

Kei rolled his eyes, like, sTOP—

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_You can see it at the party next week, jeez._

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_But-! Tsukki, please!! ;-;_

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Kuroo-san, I won’t repeat, it’s a “no.”_

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_;-; fine... I wanted to be the first person to see it._

 

Kei blinked before letting out a snort, jeez he has such a dorky boyfriend.

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Instead of being the first person to see it, I can be in that ribbon for your birthday next month._

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_oMIGOD REALLY?! dEAL!!_

 

And his boyfriend is such a simpleton.

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_And... When the party is over, do you wanna head to my house?_

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_I want to do that (adult) thing you’ve always wanted to..._

 

Kei was now literally blushing, he didn’t want to use that one word, it felt really embarrassing. It’s just a word, but it just doesn’t wanna come out his mouth, and his hands.

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Tsukki... Are you saying we could have sex?_

 

**To: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Shut up! You don’t have to say it like that!_

 

**From: Kuroo-san .-.**

_Awe! I mean I don’t mind! I would love to, actually!_

 

Kei felt himself blushing, still puffing his cheeks before telling Kuroo he was gonna take a shower and sleep. Kuroo made those annoying sad faces, which Kei just told him to “stop” and left it like that.

Kei took a shower and when he returned, he glanced at his costume still sitting on his chair. He hasn’t tried it on yet, soo... might as well?

Then Kei took his clothes off before trying the costume on, which perfectly fit.

Then the door slammed open, “Kei! Mom forgot to give you— Oh,” It was Akiteru, and he just smiled when he saw Kei in his costume. Kei looked at the door with a shock face before becoming embarrassed.

”Ever heard of knocking?!” Kei says, making an >~< face.

Akiteru just laughed, “But that’s so old!” Making a ^w^ face.

”lEAve!” Kei says, his voice says in a slight high pitch. “But your accessories—“ Kei interrupted, “Just leave it on the floor!”

Akiteru so does what Kei says and left the door with his same smile. Kei was puffing his cheeks, which could be a sign of him pouting. Kei picked up the accessories, which were a bear headband, and bear gloves. Apparently, there are bear shoes.

Kei just huffed before trying the things off, they all fit, of course, but... When Kei looked into the mirror, it just looks so funny, he looked like a real bear but more human with glasses.

When he glanced at the clock to see it’s already 9pm, he takes off his costume and changes back to his original clothes, then went to sleep.

* * *

 

A week passed by, and it was time for the Halloween party at the gym. Nekoma already made it, already in their costumes, while there were only some of Karasuno in the gyms. The first years were missing.

”Oya? Where are your first-years?” Kuroo asks to Daichi— Why the hell is Daichi dressing up as Santa? What the frick? Kuroo almost bursted out laughing, but Daichi immediately glared at him, making him stop.

”They’re changing,” Daichi says, knowing what Kuroo asked. Kuroo just made an ‘o’ with his mouth, then can hear Hinata screaming.

“Woah Tsukishima! If only your personality were a bit less salty, then that costume would’ve been cute— oUCH!” Then Hinata rolled into the gyms floor.

He was a legit pumpkin. Legit.

Then Kageyama, then with Kei and Yamaguchi behind.

Kuroo almost squealed when he saw Kei.

He was indeed, wearing his bear costume, but it looked a bit cutesy and sexy. It was like a bear, but his arms were revealed, so it wasn’t a long sleeve. He had bear gloves on, and you can see the bear circles when he unfolds his hands. It seems his outfit is a one part, the lower bottom reaches above his knee, and the bottom is a bit puffy, like a pumpkin. Then there were the cute ears! It was perfectly circled, and it totally matched Kei.

”How more orange can you just be? Dumbass,” Kei says and rolled his eyes at Hinata who shouted a “Hey!” In return.

Then Kei’s eyes trailed around the gym before spotting Kuroo. Kei almost punched himself when he saw Kuroo, he was fucking HOT.

Kuroo was probably wearing a wolf outfit, and damn, it matched him so much Kei wanted to jump onto him and made sure no one else saw him—

“Tsukki!” Kuroo called, making Kei jump a bit, before turn to see a running Kuroo to him. Kei looked like he was almost panicking before just calming down, reminding himself he had nothing to panic of.

”Tsukki!” Kuroo says again before tackling Kei. Kei almost fell over, but MANAGED to keep his balance.

”Kuroo-san, what the heck?!” Kei says as Kuroo rubbed his cheeks against Kei’s. “Never mind that! Do you mean what you said last week?!” Kuroo says, his eyes sparkling.

Almost everyone heard it, and Kei was wondering what he meant, “What I meant last week...?” Kei asks and tilted his head a bit.

Kuroo opened his mouth to say it out loud, but Kei suddenly remembered and immediately closed Kuroo’s mouth, “Shush!”

Kuroo just blinked, then smiled, knowing that Kei remembered.

Kei then uncovered Kuroo’s mouth before turning away and sighed. “Yes, Kuroo-san, I don’t remember saying we can change plans,” Kei says before just petting Kuroo’s head.

Kuroo made a cat-like purr, his arms wrapped around Kei’s waist. Kuroo jumped a bit when he felt a murderous aura going his way.

Kuroo slightly turned around to see, Daichi, Suga, and Yamaguchi, glaring at him so much like they were going to murder him on the stop. It’s normal that the parents-like would get worried, but Kuroo thought Yamaguchi trusted him ;w;

Kuroo can hear a snicker from Kei before turning to him with a pout, “They’re gonna kill me one day,” Kuroo says before leaning in.

Kei stopped snickering and watched Kuroo lean it.

Then their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the tags again if you thought there will be gay sex, you pervert ;)


End file.
